vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tensei Shoujo to Tensei Shounen
thumb|348px|Kagamine Rin y Len - The Reborn Girl and Reborn BoyThe Reborn Girl and Reborn Boy '''(転生少女と転生少年, Tensei shoujo to Tensei shounen) (La Chica reencarnada y El Chico reencarnado) es una canción original vocaloid. Esta historia se desencadena un poco antes de Runaway Boy and Lost Girl donde había una chica (Rin) que era una de las amigas más cercanas de la chica de pelo verde (Gumi). La chica en realidad amaba a su amiga. Estaba muy celosa del novio de su amiga porque por su culpa se alejó de ella, deseaba que el chico desapareciera. En silencio, se aferró a una mentira durante años, se le invitó a un mundo de fantasía donde ella se convierte en un niño (Len), en el lugar del novio de la chica. A pesar de que es lo que ella/él quería, se aburre rápidamente de esta ilusión. Con el tiempo, tiene la sensación de que este amor (juego) con la chica se va haciendo monótono. Después de mucha lucha interna entre sus dos mitades (Rin) y chico (Len) decidiendo si sería mejor seguir en su ilusión o volver a la realidad, se da cuenta de que ella misma se perdió completamente en este mundo y es sólo un mundo falso. Al rechazar este falso mundo, se despide mientras cruza una vía de tren, pero antes de que pueda girarse para volver a verla, el tren pasa entre ellos. Vuelve a la realidad, y sólo puede seguir siendo su mejor amiga, con el deseo de que su amiga y su novio sean felices. Esta es la octava canción de la Saga "The Girl's Fantasy Cinema" Notas del Autor: *『家出少年と迷子少女』を初めとする「星ノ少女ト幻奏楽土」シリーズ ＜06＞。("Niño que se escapó de casa y Niña perdida " A partir de "Star girl, fantasma banda shell el sábado" Series <06>.) si alguien lo desea traducir mejor *Este vídeo es la canción "chico escapando y chica perdida" la verdad de la historia. *Ilustración / Storyboard hecho por syuri22 *CD "Estrella, chica, fantasma de banda shell el sábado『星ノ少女ト幻奏楽土』" tracklist. '''Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música: CosMo-P (Bousou-P) Letra: CosMo-P (Bousou-P) *Nicovideo *YouTube Letra Kanji= <<絶望するにあたって>> 仲睦まじい男女（ふたり）を遠くから　女の子が眺めていました それがワタシでした 透明な存在感　尋常じゃない片思い 邪な婬情（いんじょう）　せり上がる独占欲 仄暗い感情ならいくらでもありました 摂理を外れた背徳　とか　あの男を殺してやりたいとか そんな自分のこと大嫌いとか ♀ほら　その　あの　女の子同士だし･･･♀ 堂々巡る感情は日々　心の底に汚泥のように溜まり 腐水の中で　もがきながら　 幸せな未来を水面に仰ぎ見る 重ねる恋慕は　賽の川原の石積みの如く果てなく ただただ苦しいだけの　 ワタシはどうして生きているのでしょう 春が来て　夏が来て　秋が来て　冬が来て　また春が来て 終わらない　終わらせたくない　 一方通行な恋煩いを 行き過ぎた妄想の　後ろめたさなんて 吹き溜まる劣情に　とっくに呑まれ消えました そこにいるのが「ワタシ」と「キミ」だったらどんなによかったでしょうか <<街が「現実逃避」を促すにあたって>> 「街<<ステラ>>」は絶望に対して現実逃避という処方箋（オクスリ）をバラ撒きます 　 ---こっそりと「♀（ワタシ）」を『♂（ボク）』にすりかえた--- <<虚構の幸せに溺れるにあたって>> とてもありきたりな　そう　ごくごく普通の 仲睦まじい男女（ふたり）がいました それがボクたちでした 退屈ながらも幸せな日々が 平坦に単調に聞き飽きたポップスのように 平坦に単調に聞き飽き す ポップスのように 平坦に単調に聞き飽きたポップスのように 平坦に単調に聞き飽き す ポップスのように 平坦に単調に聞き飽きたポップスのように 平坦に単調に聞き飽き す ポップスのように それはダラダラと　ただ　ダラダラと　すべてを溶かし 舞台の裏側の鉄骨をむき出しにするくらいに　それはもう 幸 せ だ っ た け れ ど ･･････ いろいろ忘れていた『ボク』に　世界の綻が囁く 積み重なった違和感が　恋人ごっこに終焉を そう『ボク』は「ワタシ」だったじゃないか <<悩むにあたって>> 「「どうしてこんなことに？」」 「さぁ、わからないね」「さぁ、わからないよ」 虚構のキミに溺れるか？ 現実のキミの幸せを願うか？ 「「「ワタシ」 の幸せはどうなるのか？」」「「『ボク』の幸せはどうなるのか？」」 「この世界の彼女を悲しませることになる」 「どうでもいいんじゃない？夢幻と消えるこの世界だもの」 「えっと」 「こういうときは･･････」 「どうすればいいのかな･･････」 「「黙ってないで答えてよっ！！」」 思考の中の　迷宮（ラビリンス）でうずくまる　 もう前に進めないと　考えるのをやめそうになt･･･ <<その刹那>> キミの笑顔が頭を過ぎった それは「ワタシ」にも ちゃんと届いていた それは『ボク』にも ちゃんと届いていた 張りぼての世界観　突き破って 本当に大切にしたかったものが　 心象風景（スクリーン）に映る 今いるキミは　ボクの生んだ絵空事が馭する悲しき人形 そんな　キミを愛し続けても いつか必ず後悔すると思うんだ　だから･･････ 楽園（まやかし）はもういらない！ <<決断するにあたって>> さよなら愛するヒトよ 線路越しに　別れ告げ　背を向ける 歪んだ世界を元に戻す　二度と会えなくなるわけじゃない さよなら偽りの自分 ちょっと現実を直視しに行くだけだ さよなら愛したセカイ 未練がないわけじゃないけど 降りる双（ふたつ）棒が二人の居る世界 分かつ ウツツ■□■□■□■□■□■□―― ――□■□■□■□■□■□■□ユメ キミが何か叫ぶのが　サイレンに溶ける 表情（かお）確かめる間も与えられず 目の前を鉄塊が遮った 今度こそホントに･･････ 甘い虚構に鎌を振り下ろした 本当の　キミの　幸せを　願って <<目が覚めて>> ふっと気づくとまたキミを見ている 仲のよい　友達として（・・・・・） これでよかったんだと思います 誰かの幸せを願うってきっとそういうこと これが「不幸」だなんて　これが「絶望」だなんて もう決して思わない　 二人の幸せを素直に願えることが･･････ 今は暖かく感じる |-| Romaji= < < Zetsubō suru ni atatte > > Naka mutsumajī danjo (futari) o tōku kara on'nanoko ga nagamete imashita Sore ga watashideshita Tōmeina sonzai-kan jinjō janai kataomoi Yokoshimana in jō (inji ~you) seri agaru dokusen yoku Honogurai kanjōnara ikurademo arimashita Setsuri o hazureta haitoku toka ano otoko o koroshite yaritai toka Son'na jibun no koto daikirai toka ♀ Hora sono ano on'nanoko dōshidashi♀ Dōdō meguru kanjō wa hibi kokoro no soko ni odei no yō ni tamari Fusui no naka de mogakinagara shiawasena mirai o minamo ni aogi miru Kasaneru renbo wa sai no kawara no ishitsumi nogotoku hatenaku Tadatada kurushī dake no watashi wa dōshite ikite iru nodeshou Harugakite natsu ga kite aki ga kite fuyu ga kite mata harugakite Owaranai owara setakunai ippōtsūkōna koiwazurai o Ikisugita mōsō no ushirometa-sa nante Fuki tamaru retsujō ni tokkuni noma re kiemashita Soko ni iru no ga `watashi' to `Kimi'dattara don'nani yokattadeshou ka < < Machi ga `genjitsu tōhi' o unagasu ni atatte > > `Machi < < Sutera >>' wa zetsubō ni taishite genjitsu tōhi to iu shohōsen (okusuri) o bara makimasu -- -Kossori to`♀(watashi)' o “♂(boku) ” ni surikaeta -- - < < Kyokō no shiawase ni oboreru ni atatte > > Totemo ariki tari na sō gokugoku futsū no naka mutsumajī danjo (futari) ga imashita Sore ga bokutachideshita Taikutsunagara mo shiawasenahibi ga Heitan ni tanchō ni kiki akita poppusu no yō ni Heitan ni tanchō ni kiki aki su poppusu no yō ni Heitan ni tanchōte kiki akita ppusu no yō ni Sore wa daradara to tada daradara to subete o tokashi Butai no uragawa no tekkotsu womukidashinisuru kurai ni sore wa mō Shiawa se da tta ke re do Iroiro wasureteita “boku” ni sekai no ga sasayaku Tsumikasanatta iwakan ga koibito-gokko ni shūen o Sō “boku” wa `watashi'datta janai ka < < Nayamu ni atatte > > ``Dōshite kon'na kotoni? `Sa~a, wakaranai ne'`Sa~a, wakaranai yo' Kyokō no kimi ni oboreru ka? Genjitsu no kimi no shiawase o negau ka? ```Watashi' no shiawase wa dō naru no ka? ``“Boku”no shiawase wa dō naru no ka? `Kono sekai no kanojo o kanashima seru koto ni naru' `Dō demo īn janai? Mugen to kieru kono sekaida mono' `Etto' `Kōiu toki wa' `Dōsureba ī no ka na' ``Dama~tsu tenaide kotaete yo!! Shikō no naka no meikyū (rabirinsu) de uzukumaru mo u mae ni susumenai to kangaeru no o yame-sō nina t < < Sono setsuna > > Kimi no egao ga atama o yogitta Sore wa `watashi' ni mo Sore wa “boku” ni mo Chanto todoite ita Haribote no sekai mi tsukiyabutte Hontōni taisetsu ni shitakatta mono ga shinshō fūkei (sukurīn) ni utsuru Ima iru kimi wa boku no unda esoragoto ga suru kanashiki ningyō Son'na kimi o aishi tsudzukete mo Itsuka kanarazu kōkai suru to omou ndadakara Rakuen (mayakashi) wa mō iranai! < < Ketsudan suru ni atatte > > Sayonara aisuru hito yo Senro-goshi ni wakare tsuge sewomukeru Yuganda sekai o motonimodosu nidoto aenaku naru wake janai Sayonara itsuwari no jibun Chotto genjitsu o chokushi shi ni iku dakeda Sayonara ai shita sekai Miren ga nai wake janaikedo Oriru sō (futatsu) bō ga futari no iru sekai wakatsu Utsutsu ￭□￭□￭□￭□￭□￭□――――□￭□￭□￭□￭□￭□￭□ Yume Kimi ga nani ka sakebu no ga sairen ni tokeru Hyōjō (kao) tashikameru ma mo atae rarezu Me no mae o tetsukai ga saegitta Kondokoso honto ni･･････ Amai kyokō ni kama o furi oroshita Hontō no kimi no shiawase o negatte < < Megasamete > > Futto kidzuku to mata kimi o mite iru Naka no yoi tomodachi to shite (...) Korede yokattanda to omoimasu Dareka no shiawase o negau tte kitto sō iu koto Korega `fukō'da nante korega `zetsubō'da nante Mō kesshite omowanai Futari no shiawase o sunao ni negaeru koto ga Ima wa atatakaku kanjiru |-| Español= Aun no tenemos curiosidades *Apesar de que esta historia se desencadena antes de Runaway Boy and Lost Girl no se haya el por qué murió el novio de la chica (Gumi), tampoco se sabe que pasó con la otra chica (Rin) después de que su amiga se suicidara. *La próxima chica tiene algo que ver con la ciudad, se cree que sera Stella (Luka) que en casi todas las canciones aparece al principio de ella y con la ciudad girando entre sus manos. *En la canción '''A.I. Girl and The Deep Sea '''se da a conocer quien es la chica (Rin) en realidad. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Salón de la Fama